My World would be a Wonderland
by Tea and Weirdness
Summary: Gwendolyin is the Daughter of Edith Liddell and niece to Alice Liddell and also the new foreigner in Wonderland's game. With a fear of clocks, how will Gwen survive in this world revolving around time? (OCxVarious, OCxNightmare.)
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak

**Hello readers. I've had this idea in my mind for a while and have finally decided to write it down. Woo! **

**Here's some info on my Wonderland OC:**

Name: Gwendolyn "Gwen" Appleton

Age: 18

Occupation: Works at the circus in her world. Foreigner

Appearence: Dirty blonde Hair, Brown eyes, wears glasses (But wears contacts when performing in circus or fighting), Usually wears her circus outfit but sometimes dresses up in random, eccentric costumes ranging from bunny's to cat maids to victorian dresses.

Family: Edith Liddell (Mother), Her Father, Alice Liddell (Aunt)

Personality: Caring, Understanding, A Tsundere (so she might come off cold at times), Willing to sacrifice herself to save others (this can also be seen as putting others before her own needs), has a negative outlook on love, very very stubborn, lonely, likes to fight, very blunt, loves cute things, has a strong mind and brave heart, and a short temper.

Backstory: (I'm not going to reveal much right now as it will be revealed slowly in the story).

* * *

**My World would be a Wonderland**

**Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond/no kuni no alice Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

**BOOK OF HEART**

* * *

"Mommy!"

"Gwen? Oh dear god! Gwen!" Edith ran up to her 4 year old daughter who just came out of the forest filled of trees by their house. "I told you to stay by the house where your father and I could see you! You had us worried sick!"

"Sorry Mommy, Sorry Daddy." Gwen looked down sadly.

Someone gave a sigh of relief "I'm glad you found her." It was the voice of Edith's sister, Alice Liddell.

Edith held her daughter in her arms as she turned to her sister with a bit of a cold look. She still hadn't forgiven her sister for not crying at their mother's funeral when they were little. The only reason why Alice was here was because her husband suggested Gwen get to know her aunt and also for Edith to keep in contact with her sister to try and forgive her for what happened.

Edith was having trouble doing so. Right after their other sister Lorina passed away, Alice had gone missing for a long time. No one knew where she was and though Edith wouldn't admit it, she was a bit worried. Suddenly one day Alice appeared again and said she went on vacation. It was all so strange.

"Auntie Alice!" Gwen exclaimed happily reaching her hands out for her aunt to take her. Edith kept giving her sister a cold look as she saw her daughter reaching out for her sister.

Alice looked to Edith for approval to take Gwen as Edith gave a quick nod. Alice took her niece into her arms as the girl hugged her smiling. "Can you read me the Wonderland story again?"

Alice's eyes went wide "Again? I've read it to you many times now. Are you sure?"

Gwen nodded "Yes! Wonderland! Wonderland!"

Alice gave in "Fine, fine. Let's go read it for the millionth time again."

Edith watched as her sister walked away with her daughter in her arms. For some reason a random thought came to her, something she would have never considered yet seeing her sister and her daughter together, it came to her.

* * *

"A white rabbit wearing a waistcoat and carrying a pocket watch ran by yelling 'I'm late! I'm late!." Alice read to Gwen.

They were now in her room which was painted pink with flowers and chibi kitty cat faces. Gwen's bed was covered with plushies of rabbits in many colors and styles along with cats and other types of plushies. Gwen was hugging her favorite plushie which was a white rabbit with a red bow.

"Auntie Alice?" Gwen suddenly asked as she looked down at her rabbit.

Alice stopped reading and looked to her with a smile "Yes Gwen?"

"Is Wonderland a real place?"

Alice bit her lip remembering her time in Wonderland before which was starting to get fuzzy now that the years went by from being away from it. That's why when she first came back, she wrote everything down in a diary then let her Lewis Carroll tell his own story about a world called Wonderland from that.

"It's a real as you believe it to be." Alice replied to Gwen.

"I was outside looking for the white rabbit so I could go to Wonderland." Gwen replied smiling happily.

Alice's eyes widened as she thought "_Is that why she was gone so long? Did she actually make it to Wonderland?_" She looked to Gwen smiling "So did you actually find it?"

Gwen shook her head sadly "No..."

Alice gave a sigh of relief and looked back to the book "Want me to continue reading it?"

"YES! Yes! Wonderland! Wonderland!" Gwen shouted.

* * *

**Several years later...**

It is a gloomy and rainy day outside as people gather around the graveyard site to pay their respects to the deceased and their family. Gwen, now age 13, is standing next to her aunt Alice and her father as she holds their hands.

Gwen is crying as her aunt and father remain silent. She knows they both already did a lot of crying and they're trying to be strong for her as she is for them.

After the funeral, Gwen is by her father's side. He seems to be distant from her as she hangs onto his hand afraid to lose him as well.

"Dad..." She looks up at him worried. "C-Can we go home now?"

After a long minute of silence, he finally answers. He avoids eye contact with her "Yeah...let's go."

* * *

Back at home, Gwen's father has been spending most of his time in his office ignoring Gwen. He didn't want anything to do with his daughter.

Gwen decides to leave him alone and goes up to her room. She begins thinking to herself like she usually does. She reminiscences about her time with her mother as silent tears fall from her eyes. She then begins thinking how her Dad has been ignoring her as it makes her heart hurt more.

She looks up to see her Wonderland book she had Aunt Alice read to her many times as a kid. She grabs it holding it close to her chest remembering her aunt's words. "_It's a real as you believe it to be." _Please...please...White Rabbit...come get me. Take me away.

After a minute she looks out her window and stays there waiting for a rabbit. No luck.

She wips her tears away and goes down stairs to be with her Dad and help comfort him. They both need each other right now. Right as shes walking into his office, she hears him talking out loud to himself.

"I wish she was never born. She reminds me of you so much Edith." He begins crying some more. "I don't know what to do without you. I can't even look at her without being remind of you. I'm glad she's leaving."

Gwen's heart began to hurt again as she listened to this. She began to suddenly run to the front door with tears falling as someone opened it. It was her aunt Alice.

Alice looked to her niece shocked then took her into a hug seeing the tears "Oh Gwen...Edith thought this would happen. That's why I'm here."

Alice let her go as she took her hand and began walking to Edith's husband's office. "Hey, I'm here to take Gwen away." Gwen looked to her aunt shocked. Alice pulled her close smiling "That's right, you're gonna live with me my dear. Now grab your stuff and let's go. I have your favorite food waiting at home."

A whole mix of emotions came over Gwen. Her aunt was going to take her away and her mom had prepared it in case her father acted this way. Someone was watching over her after all. She ran up stairs putting her stuff together. She didn't want to leave her family home full of fun memories, she most certainly didn't want to leave her father behind but after the way he was treating her and what he said, it felt like he wanted her to leave.

So she did it for her father since he didn't want her. It hurt her heart to know that. The last thing she grabbed was her Wonderland book and with many suit cases filled of stuff, they both left. Her Dad didn't say a word and let her leave. That hurt Gwen even more.

* * *

**Several years later...again...**

Gwen, now age 18, has been living happily with her aunt Alice and her uncle. Alice had married a nice guy who loved and cared for her. Gwen agreed that the two of them were wonderful together. Her aunt and uncle would dance, sing and even talk with her like a family would. Just like her mother and father used to do before everything happened.

Gwen would still try to visit her father from time to time, yet he always ignored her. She would try to do things and make him his favorite foods to cheer him up or to even look at her, but he never did.

Gwen was in school and had gotten a job at the circus of all places just by catching a ride on one of their haycarts. Alice was a bit shocked by this, but if it was what Gwen wanted then she let her.

It appeared Gwen was actually very talented at Circus stuff and acrobats. Even the way she would explain how she made it across the tigthrope for it being a first time amazed them that she got the job. Gwen began to take a love in self defense and fighting that she began to learn how to do that. Even so by learning how to use weapons, much to Alice's dismay.

It was in school that Gwen met a guy she began to develop a crush on. She was one of those girls who believed that someday a prince in shining armour on a white horse would sweep her off her feet. As she talked to this guy more and found out he worked at the circus as well, they began to date.

She wanted someone who would love her as much as her father loved her mother and her uncle loved her aunt.

She opened up to him about everything. Her deepest fears, her wants, everything personal. He sat there listening and she hugged him. She was glad she had finally found someone like that. She didn't feel so alone anymore, she felt complete.

* * *

**A couple months later...**

"You're nothing special. You were just my rebound."

The words echoed in Gwen's ears and sent sharp pangs to her heart as she sat in her dark room. She had cried so much she couldn't cry anymore.

He wasn't her prince at all. He had used her, taken advantage of her and when he finally became bored, he threw her out. He first started accusing her for not giving enough effort in the relationship when she sacrificed everything for him. She spent her time worrying over him, trying to make him happy but it was never enough. It was never enough! An image of her father came to mind as another sharp pang came from her heart.

She did everything, everything for him. She was there to support him when he needed her, they laughed and spent time together and yet...sometime in their relationship everything went down hill. She was trying to fix it, she was trying her hardest, he just stopped listening to her and ignored her own feelings. He was making himself out to be the victim and her the bad guy but they both knew it was the other way around.

"Love you? You were just for a good time, nothing more."

His words kept echoing in her head and hurting her heart even more. She had honestly believed he was her prince in shining armour. She had finally learned that the prince wasn't ever going to show up because he was an idiot with no sense of direction who kept getting lost, he would never reach her. If she ever did meet him, she would punch him in the face.

"That's why everyone leaves you, you're terribly boring."

Gwen threw the glass heart box she was holding to a wall as it shattered into pieces. A few minutes later, she went to put the glass heart box together with duct tape. It worked a bit but there was still many cracks in it. Gwen then looked over to see her Wonderland book as she layed down on her floor "_You're not going to help me one bit. You aren't even real!"_

Gwen threw it across the room and began to feel sleepy.

**"_Hey did you know?"_**

Gwen heard something moving in her room as she jolted up, looking around. She saw a figure in the dark and ran to the lights to turn them on. The figure was no longer there.

She shook her head to wake herself as she grabbed the heart box putting it in her pocket then went over to grab her Wonderland book. That was when she heard the noise again.

"**_That games always have rules."_**

It sounded like it was coming from downstairs, but her aunt and uncle weren't home at all. They weren't coming home until later. She opened the door to her room and had her daggers in her pocket she had for them in her circus outfit. She was ready to defend herself just in case it was a burglar.

As she walked around the house carefully, she kept hearing someone move around. "Hey! I know you're there! You might as well come out now before I kick your ass!" She yelled losing her temper with this.

Suddenly she heard someone open the back door as she began running towards it ready to fight them. As she was running out the back door she suddenly heard something behind her and looked quickly, not even noticing that she was falling down a hole.

"**_It's decided from the beginning..."_**

Gwen looked around confused as she fell "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What is this doing here?" She yelled. "I'm gonna kick someone's ass for this! This isn't funny!"

She kept falling for what seemed like forever. Images of memories seemed to show around her as she kept falling. There was memories of her time she spent as a kid with her mother and father laughing.

The next one was of her running off to find a white rabbit in a waistcoat. For some reason during that one it was very fuzzy but it became clear once again as she went back home after not finding a rabbit.

The other one was of her aunt reading her Wonderland. Then her mother's funeral, the time spent with her aunt and uncle, then her lover who broke her heart.

Gwen then thought to herself "_Am I having one of those dreams where I go off to Wonderland?" _Next thing she knew, her vision became blury as someone reached out for her before the final drop and everything went black.

**_"But You knew that, right?"_**

* * *

Gwen's eyes began to open as she processed everything around her. She jolted up looking around at everything. "I'm obviously not at home anymore." It looked like she was in a whole other world as she tried to not freak out. It looked like a world in a dream as she smiled.

"Ah, I'm glad you're awake." Gwen looked over to see a man wearing glasses, a red waistcoat with a pocketwatch at his side and bunny ears on top of his head. She blinked in surprise as he was holding a vial with a heart on top.

She jolted up at he got closer to her and she went into a defense pose, ready to defend herself. "Who are you?"

The man with glasses smiled "I'm the White Rabbit, Peter White my dear."

Gwen blinked as she compared him to the white rabbit she knew from her Wonderland story. She dropped her defensive pose and put her hand up to stop him "Wait, wait! You mean you're the White Rabbit? The White Rabbit from the Wonderland story?"

Peter blinked a bit confused then smiled "Yes I am THE White Rabbit but I've never heard of this Wonderland story though that is where I am from." He began to walk closer to her as she told him to stop again.

"Wait! That's where we are now. This..." She looked around the area moving her arms around "This is Wonderland? The actual Wonderland?!"

He chuckled "Why yes my dear. This is Wonderland." He held up the vial "This is the medicene of hearts. You must drink this in order to play the game. It is your only way to go home."

Gwen's smile fell after hearing about this medicene. "Hold up, pause! I don't remember anything about a medicene being mentioned for someone to get home in the Wonderland book."

"That's the rules here." Peter replied. "It is the only way to get home."

"And what if I don't want to go home?" Gwen asked him curiously.

Peter smiled happily "That would be great though you still have to drink it. Rules are rules."

"Very well..." Gwen took the vial from him and opened it. "Please don't tell me this is going to make me grow very tall or shrink to be very short?"

Peter looked amused and shook his head "No not at all. Though there are potions for that."

Gwen went to drink it as she stopped and looked at Peter. "I'm not sure about this. This is all a dream and it just keeps getting werider by the minute. It's different from how I remember it being as a kid."

An idea came to Peter's mind "Well if this is all a dream, then you have nothing to fear. Just drink the potion, play the game and wake up back home moving on with your life."

Gwen looked to Peter and nodded "You're right. This is my dream, what could go wrong?" She began to drink the medience as Peter smiled victoriously.

"Oh, I did seem to forget the number one and most important rule of drinking that. But no worries, it's just a dream after all."

Gwen looked a little shocked but then smiled repeating _"It's just a dream" _in her head.

_"_And what's that Mr. Rabbit?"

"Everyone will fall in love with you." He smiled happily.

"Oh..." Gwen looked a little angry but kept trying shake it off as a dream.

"Oh also...this is not a dream. Well bye bye now dear. I'm going to return to the castle now that I've gotten you." Peter began walking away as Gwen's hands turned into fists. Oh she had had it with guys.

"Um, Mr Rabbit?" Gwen asked in the sweetest voice she could.

Peter turned around happily "Yes my dear?"

She walked up to him smiling "I have something important to tell you."

Peter smiled happily "You want to confess your love to me?!"

Gwen chuckled and whispered into his ear "I'm gonna kick your ass!" She grabbed his ears and punched him in the face knocking him against the wall. "Who said I wanted to play this love game anyway? Don't you guys know any better! Love is not a game! Hearts are not something to be played with!"

She put a hand to her hurt heart as she walked away. "Also, I'm going to find my own way home!" She began walking off leaving Peter there and ventured the Wonderland.

* * *

Somewhere a dream demon was chuclking to himself "She has changed quite a bit. No problem. We won't play with your broken heart Gwen. We will help heal it by giving you the love you deserve."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Woo! Woo! **

**I'm so glad I was finally able to write this out. Let me know what you think of it so far. There is going to be a lot of symbolism in this story, just saying. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Mad Tea Party

**I'm really in a writing mood today, so I decided to write more.**

**I would also like all of you to know that if you find an error's that need correction, please feel free to let me know. I won't yell at you for it. That's what reviews are all about, your opinion and giving author's helpful advice in their stories if they need it. **

**Also as stated before, this story will be full of symbolism and will reveal more of Gwen's backstory as the chapter's go. Please comment and enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**My World would be a Wonderland**

****Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond/no kuni no alice Fanfiction****

**Chapter 2: The Mad Tea Party**

**BOOK OF HEART**

* * *

Gwen was walking along the road in her circus outfit after punching Peter. She didn't want to join this crazy love game! Love was not a game, not to her at least.

Most importantly, this all wasn't a dream. She didn't know if she should feel happy or sad about it. She had dreamt and read about this place as a kid (even if it wasn't exactly the same as the book.) She was happy to be here, she was happy it wasn't a dream. Yet...If it involved someone having to fall in love with her, she was going to lose for sure.

Gwen smiled bitterly shaking her head "_No one would dare fall in love with a mess like me. No one wants me, not even my own father." _She felt her heart give a sharp pang as her eyes became narrowed and she walked, more like stomped faster down the road. "There is no way I'm playing this love game!"

Gwen stopped as she appeared to a big gate. She approached it slowly and looked around. "Wow this place is beautiful." She looked up to see a little sign that said "Hatter's." Gwen squealed "No way! No way! No Way! I'm at the Mad Hatter's place!"

"Well look what the circus dragged in brother. Is it even time for the circus yet?" Someone said behind Gwen. She turned to see two little boys with axes. They were obviously twins since they looked the same. One was dressed in a red gatekeeper outfit, the other a blue gatekeeper outfit.

"No, the circus isn't until the next two turns brother. I think we should send her back where she belongs." The red one spoke.

"Good idea brother!" The two twins began charging towards Gwen with their axes as the girl suddenly flipped to the side, dodging their attack. "Nice circus trick but that's not going to stop us!"

The boys went to attack Gwen again as she flipped again, then jumped up appearing behind them as they went to swing. Before they could, she stricked their knee's making them fall onto them. She then quickly kicked them on their backs sending them to the ground face first.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. It was self defense. I am not your enemy!" Gwen told them as she flipped over to pick up their axes before they could grab them. "I'm Gwendolyn, everyone just calls me Gwen."

The twins got up and looked to her pouting "Boo, no fair! Give us back our axes circus freak."

Gwen laughed "Circus freak? You really think that's going to insult me? Try again kids."

Suddenly a bullet was fired from a gun and barley hit Gwen as it went past her hitting the wall. Gwen held the axes in defense as she looked to where it came from. There was two men standing next to each other. One was wearing a tall hat with roses and cards, the most particular card said 10/6. He was wearing a long white waistcoat, a dark green bow and had black hair and blueish green eyes.

The man next to him had blondish orange hair, brown rabbit like ears, bright blue eyes, a long black coat, and wearing a long purple scarf. He was also the one holding the gun.

Realization suddenly hit Gwen as she smiled happily pointing to them "You're the Mad Hatter and March Hare, correct?"

The man she assumed was the March Hare replied by shooting the gun the again as Gwen flipped out of the way. "What is it with you people? Why do you keep attacking me? I'm not your enemy! I'm just trying to find my way home!"

The man she assumed was the Mad Hatter gave an amused smirk "Are you a foreigner my dear?"

"If by that you mean 'Not of this world' then yes, you're correct." Gwen nodded replying.

The March Hare blinked in realization that he almost shot a outsider as the Mad Hatter gave the signal to put his gun away. The Mad Hatter looked over to the two twins without their axes then to Gwen seeing her holding them. His eyes widened in surprise as he had more of an amused look. "My dear, did you take the twins axes from them?"

Gwen nodded "Yeah, these guys were attacking me without even listening to my story like him." Gwen chuclked pointing over to the March Hare "Just from that, one could assume you guys are like the mafia or something. Shoot first, ask questions later."

The Mad Hatter gave smirked "That's exactly what we are. We are the Mafia dear lady."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH+?!" Gwen's mouth went wide along with her eyes. "The Mad Hatter and March Hare are in the Mafia? The book never said anything about this!"

The Mad Hatter's eye twitched again at being called 'The Mad Hatter.' "We do have names dear. I'm Blood Dupre, head of the Mafia and Hatter family."

Gwen's eyes went wide when he said his name.

"That's Elliot March, 2nd in command of the mafia and my partner." Elliot came over and looked to Gwen apologetically. "I'm sorry I almost shot you...uhh..."

"Ah, My name's Gwendolyn Appleton, everyone just calls me Gwen for short. I'm not very fond of guns but any other weapons are okay. Just don't use them on innocents! Also try to listen to what someone has to say before you attack!" Gwen said to Elliot in a scolding tone.

Blood looked to her with an amused smirk for having the courage to scold Elliot after knowing him for a few minutes. This outsider was very interesting.

The twins suddenly hugged Gwen as she looked to them shocked. "You like weapons as well?" They asked curiously with grins.

Gwen nodded "Yes I do. There is nothing bad about them really. People are always saying weapons kill people when actually, they are wrong. It's people who kill people. You're the one who is in control of the weapon and depending on how you choose to use it, the final result is left to you. You can choose to kill someone with it or you can stop it from happening and use it for a different purpose."

The twins looked at her amazed by this "Ohhhhhh..." Even Eillot and Blood looked a bit surprised by this.

Gwen nodded continuing "With that being said, there is a way to use weapons without killing people. Yet people fail to see this..."

"You don't like people killing other people?" The twins asked.

Gwen shook her head. "No, it's pointless. Their is other ways to solve problems without having to take another person's life. Our lives are so precious and important but people are just selfish and fail to realize this at times without thinking about the life they just took."

"No need to worry sis. Everyone can just get replaced like nothing happened!" The twins exclaimed as Gwen looked to them curiously. She went to slap them as she paused her hands by their cheeks looking into their eyes.

Realization hit her once again. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" She asked them.

The two twins nodded smiling "That's our name sis! We are known as the Bloody Twins." The Red one, Dum spoke. "Wanna know why?"

Suddenly Elliot interrupted to stop them "Hey brats, leave her alone and get back to work."

The twins pouted yelling at him "Shut up chicky rabbit! We wanna play with sis!"

Blood smiled at them coldly "Get back to work or I'll dock your pay." The twins booed one more time then went back to work.

Suddenly the sky changed from morning to night in no time flat. Gwen looked up at the sky shocked "EHHHH? How is that possible? It was just morning time! The sky can't change from morning to night like that. It skiped noon, afternoon and evening!"

Blood chuckled at this "Well this is perfect. Care to join me for a tea party my lady?"

Gwen's eyes were shining in delight "A tea party? You mean an actual tea party with all the singing tea pots and a round of musical chairs as we switched to different tea cups singing "The Unbirthday song?"

Blood blinked a couple times amused by what she had said but not understanding a word of it "My, you're quite interesting. Yes an actual tea party, though my tea pots don't sing, at least that I know of. And what's this about a round of Musical chairs and switching different tea cups while singing a song?"

Gwen shook her head "Ah forget it. This place has been turning out far different from my book anyway so what's new."

* * *

Gwen, Blood, Elliot and even the Twins arrived at the Tea party. The table was covered with different varities of tea cups and pots along with different varities of sweets. It looked like something from a wonderful dream for Gwen as her mouth watered.

"Wow, this is wonderful! It's far better than I ever imagined!" Gwen exclaimed looking around the table more.

Blood smiled to her "Thank you my lady. I'm glad to hear that."

Gwen continued looking around the table not finding what she was looking for. She then got up and began opening up the tea pots. The Hatter family looked at her confused.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Dee, the blue one asked.

"I'm looking for the dormouse of course. He isn't sitting between you two!" She replied pointing to Blood and Elliot. "So I'm checking to see if he is in one of these teapots sleeping."

Elliot looked to her confused and Blood and the twins chuckled. "Let me guess, your book told you so?" Blood asked.

Gwen nodded "Correct Mr. Hatter."

"Call me Blood."

She tried it out making a face a bit "Blood!"

He smirked, amused by her face she made and his name coming from her sweet lips. "So what's that book of yours about anyway my dear?"

"Wonderland." She said bluntly "Or I should say, this place. Though this place and the book have it's differences and similarities to each other."

"Oh, do continue." Blood said intrigued.

Gwen explained "My aunt would read it to me many number of times when I was little. It's my favorite story. It's mostly about a girl who ends up following a White Rabbit down a hole to a place called Wonderland. She meets residents of Wonderland along the way of her trying to find her way home. It ends with everyone in Wonderland chasing her out as she wakes up back in her own world next to her sister. It was all just a crazy dream."

"Hmm, interesting." Blood commented.

"Oh yes. The only differences from the book this place has that I know so far is having to drink that terrible medicene of hearts in order to play this 'Love game' where people fall in love with me and it's my only way home." Gwen's face turned angry as she shook her head. "That's just ridiculous!"

Blood put down his tea cup he was drinking from "The White Rabbit, Peter White brought you here, correct?"

"Well at least he said he did. I would think so going by the story book." Gwen replied nodding.

"Did he tell you anything else dear lady?"

Gwen shook her head "No, I grabbed his ears and punched him before he could."

Elliot looked up to her shocked for his own ears as Gwen noticed. "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you and your ears unless you give me a reason to. I know Bunnies ears are very sensitive."

"IM NOT A RABBIT!" Elliot defended himself. "These aren't rabbit ears, they're just bigger than average. Also Rabbits like carrots, I for one like carrot dishes or carrot flavored things, not carrots!"

Gwen giggled "Sweetie, Carrot dishes and carrot flavored things are made from carrots themselves, you can't deny that you like carrots if you like those things!"

Elliot shook his head "No, they're two different things."

Gwen sighed, this was obviously not going to go anywhere. She looked back to Blood continuing their conversation "So was there something else he was suppose to tell me about this 'love game'?"

Blood nodded "Let me care to explain. You're in the country of Hearts. It has four domains, The Heart Castle ruled by the Queen of Hearts and our rival in territory."

"The old hag has a habbit for taking people's heads off." The twins added in.

Gwen gave a worried look "Oh, just like the book. Good to know..." She said sarcastically.

Blood continued "Peter White also lives there and is the Prime Minister of the castle. Then there's our place, the Hatter Mansion. There is also the Clock Tower which is a netural territory and runned by clockmaker and mortician Julius Monrey. Last but not least, There is the amusement park runned by **Mary **Gowland." He really emphasized the name Mary there.

Gwen nodded taking in the information as she sipped her Green tea "That part is different from the book. Also, why are you emphasizing the name Mary? This Mary Goround person obviously runs an amusement park. What's wrong with it? A woman can run an amusement park just as much as a man can."

Blood began chuckling as did everyone else. "What? What is so funny? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Ah, I like you even more know little lady." Blood replied as he stopped chuckling. Gwen grimaced at that and gave a 'hmph' drinking her tea. "Anyway, there are two different people in this world. Role Holders, people like me, Elliot and the twins. Then there are..."

"The sweets are done! Here you all go. Enjoy!" Just as Blood was about to finish servants came into the room with freshly baked sweets and Elliot's carrot cake. A servant came by Gwen "Would you care for a fresh pot of tea Miss?"

Gwen shook her head looking directly at them "No thank you. I can do it myself. By the way, I like your hair. The rose are very beautiful in it."

"Thank you Miss." The servant replied.

"Oh and your eyes as well. Beautiful blue!" Blood, Elliot, and the twins eyes widened at this.

The servant paused shocked by the comment than smiled even brighter "I'm honored Miss. Thank you. Enjoy your meal."

Gwen looked back to Blood "Sorry, you were saying?"

"There are also people called Faceless, like the servant you just talked to." Blood continued looking amused by her.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and looked over at the girl she just talked to. "I don't see what you're talking about. She has a face, gorgeous one at that." Then as the girl turned a bit at a different angle, it looked like she didn't have a face at all. Gwen blinked her eyes then looked back to Blood. "Well it's there, but it blends in and out of focus at times. Maybe I need to get my eyes checked?"

The twins looked to her confused "I think you do sis. The Faceless are called Faceless for a reason, they don't have a face...at all! They're worthless and nothing special."

Suddenly a sharp pang came from Gwen's heart as those words reminded her of what her ex told her _"You're nothing special. You were just my rebound." _Gwen's hands started to form into fists as she grasped her tea cup so hard it broke in her hand. "_Forget...Just forget." _A voice started whispering in her mind.

Gwen burst up from her chair as she screamed from the top of her lungs "NO! I WILL NEVER FORGET OR FORGIVE THAT JERK FOR SAYING THAT!" Elliot and Blood looked to her shocked as the twins chuckled.

Gwen felt a sharp pain in her right hand as she looked down to see it bleeding. "Oh no! Oh no!" She grasped her hand as Faceless came with bandages and supplies to help her.

The twins laughed "Sis broke the tea cup and yelled at the sky, that was funny!"

Gwen's cheek's were red a bit from embarassment as she pouted angirly "Sorry Blood for breaking the tea cup and my little...uh...act there. I was just reminded of my ex and that jerk makes my blood boil!" _"And my heart hurt..._" She said inside her mind.

Blood put on his famous smirk again "Oh do tell. Did I remind you of this Ex?"

Gwen shook her head "No. Actually it was the twins and what they said that reminded me of..._him_." She said the last part bitterly. She slammed her hands on the table looking to the twins "People are not worthless! Wheter Faceless or Roleholder. We are all something special in our own ways. So I never want to hear you say that ever again! Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm glad to know you think of me as something special my dear." Blood commented.

"Yay, Sis thinks highly of us!" The twins cheered.

"Thank you Gwen, I love you too!" Elliot replied smiling with a mouth full of Carrot cake.

Gwen's face became a bright red "Hey, don't take it that way and don't say that Elliot! You just met me! Don't get any ideas! I'm not participating in this 'love game' anyway. I'm going straight home, once I find my way home."

"Why don't you want to participate in the game sis?" Dee asked.

Gwen crossed her arms "Why would I want to participate in a game where everyone falls in love with me? It's stupid and pointless. Love is not a game and hearts are not something to be played with! Why can't you people get that through your heads?"

"But it's the rules sis." Dum told her.

"Don't care, I'm going home and not playing." Gwen said straight out.

"But you're already playing my lady."

Gwen looked over to Blood with wide eyes. "Wait, huh?"

"I said you're already playing by interacting with us. I forgot to mention, the more you interact with us role holders, the more your vial fills up with liquid and then you can choose to go home or stay." Blood continued sipping his tea.

Gwen took the vial out of her pocket "Can't I just break this thing and go home?"

Elliot spoke up "No. It's against the rules and you'll end up in prison and never go home. It is your key to getting home. Don't do it and also, don't lose it."

"Well, when you put it like that, fine then." She put it back in her pocket. She looked back to Elliot and watched as he ate his cake happily munching away. "Hmmm...can I try some of the cake? It is Carrot cake, right?"

Elliot nodded as Blood frowned looking a bit sick "Yes it's Carrot cake." Elliot cut her a piece and put it on her plate. "There you go."

Gwen grabbed her fork and took a bite. "I haven't had Carrot cake for a long time. It's not something I would constantly eat, but it's okay once in a while."

Elliot looked up at her smiling "I love it, I eat it constantly!"

Gwen giggled at his cuteness "I can see that. You're muching away at that cake like it's going to run away if you don't eat it." She then looked over to Blood who looked a bit sick at the cake. "Not very fond of Carrot cake I take it?"

Blood looked to her and answered "You could say so..."

Suddenly Gwen began to yawn as they all noticed. "Sorry, I'm just suddenly tired. It should be time for me to go to sleep by now."

Blood stood up "Very well, we shall end the tea party here for now. I have work to continue. You can stay in one of our guests rooms until night time is over."

"Oh, thank you." Gwen responded as she followed after a Faceless that showed her to her room.

* * *

"Here you go Miss. If you need anyone, come to us or Mr. Elliot who's room is right down the hall there." The Faceless girl told her smiling brightly.

"Thank you. Good Night." Gwen went inside the room and shut the door. She pulled out a silk black nightgown and put her circus clothes aside. She climbed into the bed and fell asleep. Little did she know...someone was awaiting her in her dreams.

* * *

**I'm a sucker for cliffhanger's so be expecting them. XD For now I'm going to do seperate chapters for each roleholder she meets like I did here for Blood, Elliot and the Twins. Next is of course going to be Nightmare. Then maybe later on the Heart castle with Vivaldi, Peter and Ace. Then one whole chapter at the amusement park with Gowland and Boris. Then a whole chapter for Julius at the clock tower, maybe a random Ace thrown in. It won't be in a specific order, it will be a surprise. Then once she meets them all, I'll blend it all together. It's night time and I'm tired so I feel like I'm rambling...**

**Well a special thanks to the people who faved, followed and reviwed. Sorry to spring a new chapter on you so quickly...unless you're okay with it? XD**

**P.S: "The Unbirthday Song" is from Disney's Alice in Wonderland incase you didn't know. Yes I will be naming the chapter's after song from Alice in Wonderland including chapters from the book until I run out of them. **


	3. Chapter 3: Advice from a Sickly Dream

Hello there Dear Readers~!

I would like to start off by thanking 2 Guests and _Allora22701_ for reviewing this story. Thank you for reviewing and letting me know I'm doing well on this story so far.

Also thank you to all the people who faved and followed this story! I appreciate it!

* * *

**My World Would be a Wonderland**

**Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond no kuni no alice fanfiction**

**Chapter 3: Advice from a sickly Dream Demon**

**BOOK OF HEART**

* * *

The blonde haired circus girl opened her eyes to see herself in an area of nothing but colors like purple, blue, green, and black surrounding it. She jumped up in shock not seeing a floor, it was almost like she was floating. The female foreigner looked around in confusion, it looked like something in a dream. _How can I be dreaming a dream in a dream?_

"Anything is possible in dreams my dear." A deep voice answered her. Gwen turned to see a man with short silver hair that reaches past his chin, his left eye was grey and his right eye covered by a black and gold eyepatch. The strange man has pale but perfect skin and pale lips. If Gwen didn't know any better, she could have sworn he was sick.

"Ah, but you're right my dear, I am sick." The mysterious floating man replied, almost like he had read her mind.

Gwen blinked finally realizing it, "_No way! He can't read my mind. Plus why is he floating? It's impossible. I'm just having a crazy dream...in a dream...that's all!"_

The eyepatched man chuckled "I can read your mind. It may be impossible for others or you, but not for me. I'm Nightmare Gottschalk, I'm a incubus, a dream demon who controls dreams and nightmares."

Gwen looked at the dream demon with a raised eyebrow "Incubus? You don't mean..." _The actual incubus demons that take the form of males and engage in sexual activity with women when they sleep so they can father a child?!_

Nightmare's eyes widened "What? No, no no! I'm nothing like that!" He felt insulted by what Gwen thought of him.

"That's what you want me to think! That's why you dragged me to this weird place, right?" The stubborn outsider looked around the surreal place before looking back to the dream demon with a glare.

Nightmare shook his head "No. This is where everyone comes when they fall asleep here. This is my dream realm. I am in control of it and can give you pleseant dreams or terrible nightmares."

"And how do I know you won't give me terrible nightmares, Mr. Nightmare? How can I trust you?"

The dream demon smiled "You bring up an excellent question my dear. Now, to give you an excellent answer in return." He paused before continuing "Because you've trusted me before."

The blonde haired girl raised her eyebrows in confusion "What? What did you say? That I've trusted you before? But I've never met you in my life!"

Nightmare smirked, amused by the girl's reaction to his answer. He knew she didn't remember what he was talking about, she couldn't remember. It was part of the rules, but now, that was all going to change. "It's alright, it will all make sense soon."

Gwen's brown eyes glared at him "No, it's not making sense one bit! I want to go home! You control dreams right? Then take me home and wake me up from this!"

The dream demon chuckled "Why would I do such a thing when I just brought you here?"

The blonde circus girl's eyes widened looking at the eyepatched dream demon. Images of the dark figure that was in her room and running through the house, the person reaching out for her before everything went black. _No, but that can't be. I thought it was Peter. That's the only way a person can get to Wonderland is by the White Rabbit._

_"_You're right and wrong about that. I've been watching you for a long time, Gwendolyn." Gwen's eyes widened at him saying her full name. "While, it is true that people can get to Wonderland by Peter, they can also get to Wonderland by wishing to come here. I heard your wish Gwendolyn."

The stubborn blonde outsider shook her head, not accepting any of this. "I didn't wish for this! I may have wished to go to Wonderland as a child, but not a Wonderland like this!"

Nightmare floated down to look into Gwen's brown eyes "Ah, but you did. Twice in fact. The first time was after your mother died, you kept wishing for the white rabbit to take you away. The second time, even though for a breif second, you wished with your broken heart that your ex gave you, to be taken away to Wonderland ."

Gwen gave a ice cold stare to Nightmare "Why didn't you answer my wish the first time? Why only answer it the second time, huh?"

Nightmare could tell she was getting defensive now by that ice cold stare she was giving him. It was a new habit she started to pick up after her father and her ex hurt her. It was a habit she even began to do towards people who showed interest, like love, to her.

"It wasn't the right time."

"It wasn't the right time?! Seriously?" The circus girl scoffed as she held back her tears that threatened to fall. _Don't cry, Don't cry! I can't cry in front of this man! _

The dream demon heard her thoughts clear as day and nodded. He knew she was trying to be strong, it was another habit of hers. Though she was a blunt girl about somethings, she mostly locked away her true feelings in her heart for others. She was always putting others feelings before her own, even if it didn't look like it at times.

Gwen also didn't want to cry in front of a man and look weak. She didn't believe a woman could find comfort in a man's arms after her ex. He had been watching over her for a long time and had gotten to know everything about her.

"And that's why girls shouldn't keep waiting for a knight in shining armour to save them. He isn't coming! He's just another idiot who gets lost easily and will never reach the princess in time." Gwen look to the ground with a shake of her head.

The eyepatched dream demon looked over to the blonde outsider "Well, you never use to think of knights in shining armour like that before!"

The circus girl looked back up at him "That was when I was little and naive. I then began to wake up from that dream and realized that a knight isn't coming to save me! The idiots lost somewhere and won't reach me in time, so I have to rescue myself!"

Nightmare chuckled as that reminded him of a certain knight. Gwen wasn't going to be happy when she met the man. The dream demon noticed Gwen giving him a cold look as it started to soften. This caused Nightmare to do the one thing he wanted to avoid doing in front of her, coughing up blood.

Gwen looked at him shocked as she ran to his side to help him. "Nightmare! Oh gosh...Nightmare, are you okay?"

He could hear her freaking out and worrying in her mind. He knew she wasn't good with people getting sick, especially after her mother and her -. Nightmare pulled out his purple hankerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from his mouth with it. "I'm alright, sorry about that."

The blonde foreginer was trying her best to keep a strong front but Nightmare could see past it. Inside she was shaking with fear, something he wanted to avoid from happening. "That is not alright! You're coughing up blood, blood Nightmare! Are you seeing a Doctor about this?"

It was now Nightmare's turn to grimace and shake with fear. "No way! I'm not going to a hospital! Besides, I'll be fine." He could tell he said the wrong thing was he heard her growl in her mind. Gwen looked to him with a glare as the sickly dream demon tried to avoid it.

SMACK!

Nightmare's cheek began to hurt as he started to cough up more blood. Gwen pulled back and looked to him concerned "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make that happen." Her voice sounded sad and was shaking as she tried to keep her composer. She grabbed his hankercheif and began wipping away the blood from Nightmare's mouth which ended up making him cough even more.

Gwen fell to her knee's as she looked down, avoiding eye contact with the dream demon. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want him to see her silently crying with worry. This all confused her so much, she had just met the man and yet she was crying over him with worry.

Nightmare knew she was crying, he had seen her silently crying away to herself and had wanted to comfort her many times. He began to kneel down beside her to do so as she spoke up. "Stop ignoring the facts Nightmare! Coughing up blood isn't a healthy thing! You could die from this!" She wiped away her tears quickly so he wouldn't see and looked into his gray eye.

"You need to start taking better care of yourself and stop brushing it off! I know hospitals aren't the greatest thing to be at, I've had my fair share of them, but you need to go so you can get better. Otherwise, all your loved ones, all of your friends would miss you terribly."

Nightmare's eye widened at this and his cheeks became red. She was truly a caring person at heart. "So face your Nosocomephobia and get better! And..." The blonde haired circus girls cheeks became a bit red as well, "If you want me to, If at all possible, I can come to the hospital with you to help you face it."

The dream demon gave her a warm smile "That's going to take a while, Gwendolyn. I can only appear to you in your dreams for now."

Confusion was written all over her face "What do you mean? You don't look like the Cheshire cat so stop speaking in mysterious riddles Mr!" Gwen stopped talking as she began to think over who Nightmare represented in the book. _Who does he represent? Not the Mad Hatter, Not the March Hare, not dee or dum, not even the White rabbit. _Then suddenly realization hit her as she put it all together like a puzzle piece. "You're suppose to represent the Caterpillar!"

Nightmare gave an insulted look "I'm not a Caterpillar! I am a Bagworm!"

Gwen gave a deadpan look as she began comparing a Bagworm and Caterpillar in her head. "Okay then...whatever you say." _Geesh, he's just like Elliot who refuses he is a rabbit and that he doesn't like carrots. _

"Am not!" A certain eyepatched demon yelled before puking up blood. Gwen ran to him with worry again as an image of her mother suddenly flashed in her mind. Nightmare looked up to her watching her. He knew about her mother, Edith Liddell and also her aunt, Alice Liddell. Alice was the last outsider in their game. He knew Alice had two sisters, Edith and the one she was closest with, Lorina.

After Alice had gone home and returned to the reality without Lorina there, she decided to try and get close to her only other sister left, Edith. It was a challenge to do but she did. She then found out Edith and her husband had a daughter who was Gwen. Alice instantly fell in love with the girl and decided to spoil the girl like a good aunt.

As Nightmare watched the blonde haired and brown eyed girl through her life, he didn't feel so lonely anymore. He had someone he could relate with, someone who understood what he was going through. She was always such a sickly child, she would get sick easily and be kept home a lot. Heck, she still got sick easily, she just wouldn't let it get her down as much anymore. She always felt so lonely that she would start daydreaming about things. She even began to take up the responsibility of taking care of her mother when she was only a little girl.

"Nightmare...Nightmare..." He was broken from his thoughts as he looked into her chocolate eyes. _Oh gosh, is he okay? Don't tell me he lost a lot of blood and is going to lose consciousness!_

The dream demon smiled to her "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. So, about the game! I believe the Hatter and Peter have told you the rules, yes?"

Gwen nodded "Pretty much. I must interact with the roleholders in order to fill up my vial and go home. Everyone is in a pointless war over territory and about rolderholders and faceless."

"Ah but you're forgetting the most important one of them all." He watched her intently as she crossed her arms. Inside her mind she was trying to ignore it. "You can't just ignore it or brush it aside Gwen. Everyone here will fall in love with you whether you want it or not, and after watching you for a long time, I've come to love you."

Gwen jumped back "That just sounds creepy! You sound like a stalker when you put it that way! Besides, aren't you all suppose to fall in love with me because it's the rules? Not because of your own free will?"

The dream demon began to float again as he looked to the blonde foreginer "Well yes and no. Yes it is the rules, but the more time we spend with you, the more we come to like and love you for who you truly are."

Gwen stuck out her tongue in disgust "I don't want someone to love me!"

"Don't tell me you've developed another fear now? And most certainly one about love? You're full of nothing but love, deep in your heart!"

The blonde circus girl went into a defensive pose "I'm not afraid of love!" She paused finding the courage to continue with what she was going to say "I'm afraid of giving my heart to a jerk. I'm afraid of telling a guy all my valuabe secrets and fears because I trust him. I'm afraid of getting used and being pushed aside like I'm nothing. That's what I'm afraid of."

It was silent for a while until Nightmare spoke up. "I know that's what you're afraid of. Now how about your phobia as well? I'm not the only one with a phobia here."

Gwen's heart began to race as she froze. Her breathing became short and she shook with fear thinking about her phobia. Nightmare noticed this and put a calming hand on her forehead "Forget...just forget..." She was broken out of her thoughts as she heard those familiar words again. She looked up to him with wide eyes "It was you who said that, wasn't it? No way am I forgetting about that jerk and what he did!"

Nightmare smirked at her, she was a stubborn girl alright. She wouldn't forget about a heartache like that, but she at least forgot the one thing he wanted her to for now. It was going to be interesting to see how she would make it in this world with a phobia like that. Especially since this world and the people wouldn't survive without it.

Suddenly the world around them began to shake a bit and go out of focus. "Ah, what's happening?"

"You're waking up Gwendolyn. I'll see you again once you go back to sleep. Enjoy the game!" The blonde foreginer disseappered as the dream demon was left all alone.

He began thinking to himself and wondering about the circus girl. "Oh...the truth of this world will terrify her. I wonder how she will deal with this? I do wish her the best of luck."

A sphere appeared as Nightmare looked into it, seeing Gwen awake in the Hatters residence. "A phobia over clocks isn't the great thing to have here..."

* * *

**Boom! Here's another cliffhanger! Mwa hahaha! **

So we got to learn a little more about Gwen's past and also her personality. And yes, she has **chronomentrophobia, a fear of clocks**. It will be explained as the story goes along with more of Gwen's past. I thought it would be interesting to give her that fear since well, everyone in wonderland has a clock for a heart of course.

Well, let me know what you all thought of this chapter! They are very helpful! See you in the next chapter, this game just got a whole lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cheshire Cat and Marquis

Sorry I haven't updated this story, or any of my others for that matter in a while. College and work are life suckers! I felt like writing today and had free time so here is a new chapter for you all~! Also I will be answering replies like this from now on~!

Replies to reviews:

_Sleeping Moon: _Yay, thank you! I'm glad you like it_._I know, I was surprised by this knowledge as well when I was reseaching it. I wanted to make her very unique but still having a valid reason as to why she has a fear of clocks.

_Allora22701:_ Awww, thank you~! This really encourages me to keep at it!

_Honeydewmelon56: _Yay, thank you so much! I'll keep going as much as I can~!

_VampireSiren: _Yay, thank you! Oh yes, I can't wait to write the scene about her meeting Julius and his little job with clocks. *hears Gwen scream in distance*

_HeirofFire: _I don't what I was thinknig at the time, but I'm going to delete the sequel story since you're right, this is the first story in the series. And thank you~!

_Nymphetamine0verdose: _Her reason behind the phobia will be discovered later on in the story, but it will be hinted at here and there for now. You just have to wait and find out dear reader~! And thank you~!

* * *

**My World Would be a Wonderland**

**Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond no kuni no Alice Fanfiction**

**Chapter 4: The Cheshire Cat and the Marquis**

**BOOK OF HEART**

* * *

Gwen woke up and began to put her circus clothes back on. She was thinking over the dream with Nightmare in it. _"Wow, that dream felt so real. And Nightmare...was he actually real or not?" _She began to shake her head "_Uh, this isn't making sense. Well...it is a place of nonsensein the book..."_

As she finished dressing herself, she gave a bright smile and streched her arms up high. She then put her hand in her pocket pulling out her vial as she looked at the little liquid in it that was about two drops. _"I need to continue and meet everyone else so I can fill this stupid vial and go home."_

She put it back into her pocket and exited the room she was in. She walked along the corridor, admiring all the roses and the way the place was decorated until she ran into someone. She almost lost her balance but regained it as she looked to the person, it was Elliot.

"Ah, sorry Gwen! I didn't see you there." The orange haired hare was holding papers in his hands as he looked to her apologetically.

"It's okay Elliot, I wasn't paying attention. I was admiring the scenery of this place." The blonde outsider looked to her surroundings with a smile. "I was going to go meet more roleholders."

"You're really determined to leave this place, aren't you?" Elliot asked sounding a little sad.

Gwen nodded "It's no offense against you all, really! It's just...I don't want to play another love game."

Elliot gave a small smile "Well, I better get to work. I have to get these papers down, see you around hopefully."

Just as he was starting to walk away, she called after him. "Uh, Elliot?"

He stopped turning around "Yes?"

"Where's the exit to this place?" She gave a nervous laugh.

* * *

Elliot showed her to the gate where the twins seemed to be missing from their job as usual. This caused the oranged hair hare to sigh in annoyance. "Where have they gotten to this time?"

"Sis!" Two familiar voices were heard as Dee and Dum walked up to the gate with a pink man following after them.

The twins glomped Gwen into a hug as the pink man blinked his eyes curiously at her. "Who's this?"

"This is our sis, Gwen! She's a circus freak and the new Outsider!" Dee declared to his friend.

Gwen looked at the man as she studied him. He had fuschia pink hair that matched with his striped fur scarf, yellow eyes, he wore punk like clothing as his black shirt had a cat head on it and a golden like collar chain, he wore black capris, he has piercings, he wears black gloves on his hands, and most of all that got to Gwen was he had a fuschia pink cat tail and cat ears to match.

The brown eyed outsiders eyes widened as she squealed "CHESHIRE CAT!"

This caused the poor cat man's tail and ears to bolt up in surprise as he gave a nervous chuckle "Yes, that is the type of cat I am."

Gwen looked at him smiling brightly as she bolted him with what seemed like a thousand questions "Where's your huge cheshire smile? Can you disappear and reappear? Why aren't you at the Duchesses house? Can you float and fly? Can you tell me a riddle?"

The pink cat man blinked at her along with the others then gave a chuckle. "You lost me..."

The blonde circus girl chuckled nervously realizing what she did. "Sorry Mr. Cheshire Cat. That is so embarrassing."

"It's okay, I find you interesting because of it. Oh and my name is Boris Airay, but call me whatever you like."

"Boris is our friend and we hang with him at the amusement park. He also visits us over here." Dum explained.

At hearing this, Gwen eyes lit up. _If Boris is the Chesire Cat and lives at the amusement park, then that means that this Mary Go-round that Blood was mentioning must be the Duchess! Oh, it'd be interesting to meet her. I just hope she isn't at they say she is in the book._

"Boris, can I come with you to the amusement park and meet your owner?"

The pink cat blinks a bit, confused by her interest in wanting to meet his old man but nods. "Yeah, we can go right now. And well we're at it, we can try out the rides!"

"Oh awesome. Also, uh Boris?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your owner have a cook obsessed with pepper and possibly a baby that turns into a pig?"

"EHH?"

As the two of them walk towards the amusement park, the others, Dee, Dum and Elliot look after her curiously. "She still doesn't know that Mary Gowland is actually a man, does she?" Elliot asks.

The twins look to each other and laugh "Well she's about to find out unless Boris tells her first."

* * *

The cat and the outsider arrived at the colorful and busy amusement park. Gwen looked around in amazement at all the rides and stands. Faceless couples, friends and families walked along the park. Smells of popcorn, Cotton candy and Funnel cakes filled the air as Gwen breathed them in. "Mmm...this is amazing!"

"So what ride do you want to go on first Gwen?" Boris' tail moved back and forth happily.

The blonde foreigner looked at him with a smile as she watched his tail. She gave a small giggle "_He's just like a cat. Wait, what am I saying? He is a cat, a cheshire cat!"_

The Cheshire Cat blinked his eyes at her as she didn't respond "Gwen? Hey Gwen?" His ears move a little in curiosity.

Suddenly, Gwen surprises him with a hug as he lets out a surprised meow "Eeeeep~! You're so cute! Such a cute punk cheshire kitty, aren't you?"

Boris blinks, taken back by the surprise hug and attention, but accepts it anyway "I am~!"

"Well look at this, you found a friend didn't you ya mangy cat?" A man wearing a yellow vest and jacket that has light blue diamond shaped patterns down the sides of it with musical notes on the end of each sleeve of his jacket. He's wearing brown pants and has his reddish hair in a braid. His belt has carousel horses attached to it.

Gwen looks at man with curiousity then to Boris who she is still hugging. Her face becomes beet red realizing how she has acted as she backs away from Boris, realeseing him.

Boris frowns looking to the man "What's it to you old man?! This here is Gwen, she is the new outsider."

The man's face lights up "Oh, the new outsider huh? Welcome to my park Gwen! You're free to come here anytime you like."

The blonde circus girl nods in thanks "Thank yo- Wait a minute!" The man and Boris blink at her in confusion. "This is your amusement park?"

The cheerful man nodded "Why, yes it is."

"So you're the Mary Go-round Blood told me about?"

The cheerful man's demenor suddenly changes to anger as he screams to the sky "BLOOD DUPRE!"

Gwen looks to him with wide eyes as Boris sighs "You shouldn't have said that."

"Wait so he is Mary Go-round? This is your owner?!" Her eyes become wide, realizing that Mary wasn't a she, but a he! _So this person is suppose to resemble the Duchess- but they are actually a Marquis? _"Uh oh..."

Boris whispered to her "The old man doesn't like being called by his first name and he most certainly doesn't like Blood Dupre since he's the one who revealed his first name in the first place."

The blonde outsider calmly went up to Gowland to calm him down "It's okay Go-round. I'm sorry for thinking you were a lady."

This didn't help his anger at all as his violin he held in his hands turned into a gun. Gwen looked to it shocked and scared. "That's not helping Gwen!" Boris informed her.

The brown eyed outsider grimaced "Uh me and my blunt mouth. I-I mean..." She sighed then took in a breath finding her words "What I mean is, you seem like a friendly man. Besides, so what if your name is Mary or not? Your name reminds me of fun and laughter. Ahhhh, that is you know in the sense of happiness!" She gave a nervous smile to him.

He seemed to calm down a little and looked to her "Really?"

She nodded "Yes Go-round! Blood is just jealous. I am, after all, his name is a little weird. I would have never thought to call someone Blood." She said his name with the weird face she made again.

Gowland began chuckling as his cheerful aura returned "Yes, that is weird. And it's Go-**w**-land not Go-round little lady."

"Ah sorry, Gowland!"

The bright Marquis held up his violin "And just for cheering me up, I will play you a song!"

Suddenly everyone in the park began to hurry away from the area as the workers began to cover their ears. Boris quickly covered his ears as Gwen looked to him in confusion. _Why is everyone running away and covering their ears like he's gonna kill the place?_

Just as Gowland was getting ready to play, a loud screeching noise came from his violin along with his horrible singing. It caused Gwen to put her hands to cover her ears. _Well that explains it._

"AHHHHH STOP IT!" She screamed out. "YOU"RE KILLING YOUR VIOLIN AND US!"

Gowland didn't hear and continued. After a few minutes it ended as he looked to Gwen with his usual cheerful smile "So what do you think?"

"Too much pepper!"

"Huh?"

"I like your enthusiasm to keep playing it."

"Thank you. But what did you think of the song?"

Gwen looked to Boris "What do you think old man? She doesn't like it."

Gowland glared at Boris "I didn't ask you, ya mangy cat!"

The blonde circus girl sighed. How could she put this in a friendly way with her blunt mouth. "It was interesting...very loud and sounded like...uh..." She pointed to a stand with crepes "Oh look Crepes! Yum! I'm gonna go get some!"

"I'll join you!" Boris said as he followed after the foreigner leaving a surprised Gowland behind wondering what else she was going to say.

As the Cat and girl got their crepes, they say down at the table. "Clever way of getting away from him Gwen! He doesn't have any musical talent one bit but keeps thinking he does no matter what we tell him."

"But I do mean what I said, I like his enthusiasm and persistence in it. No matter how much he may be terrible at it, he doesn't give up and keeps going for it!" She gives a bright smile, fully meaning what she has said. "It kind of makes me feel that no matter how terrible I am at something, I should keep going at it until I eventually get it!"

Boris looked at her with wide eyes then let her words sink in as a bright smile came to his lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I never saw it like that."

Gwen continued to eat her crepe as she looked around the park at all the Faceless families smiling away. It brought a smile to her face, especially one with a mother, father and their daughter. She sweared she could see a smile on their face for a brief moment as the scene seemed to hit a chord in her heart reminding her of the good old times with her own mother and father before... _"Forget...just forget!" _The sharp pang resided in her heart as she tried to fight against the voice's orders.

"Gwen...Gwen?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Boris calling her name, worry in his eyes.

They both looked at each other in silence as someone commented "Awww, look at that couple. They're so cute together!"

The blonde outsider's face became red as she looked away from Boris and slammed her fist on the table. "No way Cat boy! This is all part of the love game right? Well I don't accept it! Read my lips: I'm going to fill this vial up and then I'm going home. No falling in love!" She began to walk away from the table as Boris looked at her curiously and followed.

"What do you mean 'no falling in love'? Everyone falls in love with the outsider!" The punk cheshire cat told her.

"Yeah and I don't accept it!"

"You don't want to be loved? So does that mean that if I love you, you won't accept it?" Boris said in a sad tone.

Gwen stopped in her tracks. _Don't look at him, don't fall for the sad kitty eyes trick. Don't! GWEN! HEY GWEN! NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GWEN?! AHHH?! _She turned to look at the sad Cheshire cat as his tail looked sad and his cat ears were down in sadness. He looked to her hurt by her words. He thought she was a very interesting woman and seemed to think of her a friend even though he met her a little bit ago. She seemed to keep his curiosity up with all her weird questions and meaning full words.

The blonde outsider looked to the poor cat feeling guilty for making the cute thing look so hurt. She took him into a hug trying her best to comfort him "Don't look so sad with those cute ears down and that cute tail not flickering away happily! It's not you, honestly it's not you. It's love, I just...I can't."

Boris was begining to realize she seemed to love cute things and animals as he decided to use this to his advantage. "You can't love me?"

"No, no, that's not it. It's just love relationships aren't my thing as of late, but that doesn't mean that I don't love cute kitty cats like you!"

He grinned and purred, taking it all in. "So you'll pet a cute kitty cat like me?"

Gwen's eyes shinned "Of course~!" She began to pet him behind his ears.

Laughter was heard from Gowland "Ah, what's this here? So Gwen's treating you like the cat you are, huh? What a cute couple!"

_Couple? _The word rang throughout Gwen's mind. _COUPLE? NO! NOPE! _She grabbed Boris by his tail in anger as he yelped. "No way are we a couple! You were using my love for cute animals to an advantage weren't you kitty cat?"

The Cheshire cat gulped in fear and pain as he nodded. She pulled on his tail once in then realased it feeling a bit bad for pulling his tail. _I didn't want to do that but he deserved it._

He held his tail in pain as she scolded him "Bad kity! Bad Cheshire! How dare you use my affection to your advantage!"

Boris began to bow and what he said next shocked Gwen "I'm sorry Gwen! Please scold me some more!" His cheeks were a bit red.

Gwen blinked at him "EHHHH?" _Don't tell me he... _She stomped her foot "I'm leaving, this is all too weird."

Gowland looked to Gwen "Promise you'll come back? I'll make sure to keep this cat here on a leash."

The blonde foreigner smiled to the Marquis "I'll try."

She began to walk out of the park into the forest. _I need to meet the rest of the roleholders so I can go home. I'll go visit the Heart castle and see Peter and the Queen. I hope she doesn't take my head off though..._

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER~!**

So Gwen has finally met Boris and Gowland. I honestly like how she kept thinking Gowland was a She and calling him Go-round cause his name is suppose to be after Merry-Go-round! (Insert laughing here.)

Anywhosciles, Gwen's next destination is the Heart Castle. I like how she totally avoids mentioning the Clock Tower because of her phobia...heh. I'll try to get this next chapter out by this week or the next. Depends on how my classes and work make me feel.

**Please leave reviews and let me know your thoughts on this chapter~! Thanks~!**

P.S; She will get more time with them all later on, these are just the introduction chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: The Queen, Rabbit and Knight

**My World Would be a Wonderland**

**Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond no kuni no Alice Fanfiction**

**Chapter 5: The Queen, Rabbit and Knight**

**BOOK OF HEART**

* * *

Gwen looked at the huge heart covered castle in awe. _W-Wow! An actual castle for royalty...so pretty! _The blonde outsider began to walk through the maze like garden filled with red roses. _It's just like in the book, but so much better than I imagined! _

She put a finger to a rose, wiping it to see if it had been painted. _Huh...actual red roses! Awww, and here I wanted to paint the roses red with the cards. _She continued on her way, examining the castle and it's garden carefully. _It's like something out of a real life fairytale mother! Oh, I hope there is a Knight here!_

The brown eyed outsider stopped in her tracks and shook her head at her last thought. She then continued on her way as she saw two guards outside the entrance to the castle dressed as playing cards.

The guards pointed their weapons at Gwen "Hault! Who goes there?"

"Gwendolyn Appleton! Is Peter and the Queen here?"

"What business do you have with them?"

She sighed, pulling out her vial and showing them "Peter brought me here and I need to fill this thing up by interacting with the roleholders. Can you please let me do so? I promise no harm."

"GWEN~!" Suddenly the white rabbit ran up to Gwen, taking her in a surprised hug. It almost caused her to drop her vial.

The guards slowly put down their weapons and looked apologetic "You're the outsider? We're so sorry."

Peter glared at the cards "You will not make the same mistake again!"

"Peter...let go of me."

The white rabbit looked back to her, still hanging onto the dear outsider "I could never do such a thing!"

Her cheeks became a bit red from that. "LET GO!" With her other free hand, Gwen punched him off of her.

Peter put a hand to his now red cheek "It's okay my dear. Though you lost your temper, I still love you."

The blonde outsider shook her head at him. "You're weird, you know that. How can you still love someone who punched you out of anger?"

"A short temper is one of your many flaws I love and also...Because I know you truly didn't mean it deep inside."

Her eyes widened at his words for a minute, until she crossed her arms. "I-I've come to see the Queen. Where is she?"

"She is getting ready to have tea in the garden. Care to join?"

"Sure, as long as her majesty agrees."

* * *

Gwen and Peter arrived to the garden where the queen is sitting at a long table with maids, guards, teapots and teacups surrounding her. The blonde outsider swallows and slowly approaches the queen with a temper worse than hers.

"Peter, your late! We should have your head for this!"

"Love knocked me down on the way here."

The Queen looked up to Peter and Gwen as both girls caught each others eye. The brown eyed outsider's eyes widened looking at the red Queen. She has dark violet eyes, purple black hair with springy curls, pink maroon lips, a beauty mark on the lower left side of her chin, a heart tattoo just above the front of her chest and is wearing a Victorian styled red dress with a red heart collar.

"Angelica?" The Queen seemed to remind her of her friend back home. A friend who must have been worried about her.

The Queen and rabbit looked to her curiously. "Our name is Vivaldi, we are the Queen of Hearts."

Gwen looked to her confused "We?"

Peter whispered into her ear "That is how the Queen speaks my dear."

"Oh! It's because you represent your country, you got so caught up in talking like that."

Peter and Vivialdi looked to her with confused looks again as Vivialdi began to break into laughter. "We find you amusing my dear." Vivialdi patted the chair next to her "Please, come sit and tell us all about you."

Gwen obliged and went to sit next to the Queen. "Uh well...my name is Gwendolyn Appleton, but people just call me Gwen."

Vivialdi looked to her curiously "Do you have a family?"

The blonde outsider bit her lip, trying to keep her composure and head. "Y-Yes. I have my aunt, uncle and my dad."

"What about your mother?"

Gwen avoid eye contact with her as lowered her head a little. "Oh...we see. We are sorry, we didn't mean to invade. We were just curious."

The circus girl waved it off "It's quite alright, you didn't know." _I might as well tell someone about it. It'd be like telling Angelica all my problems again. _"I was only 13 when I lost my mother. She passed away from the same disease as did another one of my aunts. My dad...well its complicated." Her voice began to shake as she fought to hold back tears.

Vivialdi and Peter looked to her with saddened eyes. The White Rabbit suddenly took her in a hug "Don't cry my love! I can't bear to see you cry!"

Vivialdi stood up from her place at the table and looked to Gwen. "Follow us Gwen. We shall go to a more private area."

Gwen began to follow her as Peter let go of her and followed along. Vivialdi glared at the rabbit "You have more work to attened to, leave us alone prime minister!"

Vivaldi arrived at a door, opening and entering the room as Gwen followed. The blonde outsider was surprised to see a room full of cute plushies as she began to giggle. "You really do remind me of her!"

"Who do we remind you of?"

"My best friend, Angelica. She always seems so elegant that you would never think she likes cute things. You both also look a bit alike, not by much, but there are some similarities there."

Vivialdi sat down on the floor as she grabbed a cat plushie and cuddled it. "This is our secret room, no one else knows about this besides a few of our maids. Please do keep it a secret!"

Gwen gave her a smile "You can count on me!"

The Queen of hearts patted the seat next to her, motioning for Gwen to sit over there. "Now that we are in a more private area, you can tell us more." She paused a bit before continuing as Gwen sat down next to her, holding a bunny plushie. "Also...you're free to cry here my dear, I won't tell anyone."

The blonde outsider looked to her as she felt the tears she was holding back began to break free, silently falling down her face. She began to sob into the bunny plushie as Vivaldi put a hand on her shoulder, concerned for her.

She pulled her head back up and spoke "I miss her so much, My mother that is. I mean I also miss Angelica and everyone else, but I miss my mother the most." She wiped her tears from her face. "Why? Why did my mother have to die? Who decided her time was up?"

"We're sorry our dear Gwen, but we do not know. But we do know this, your mother loved you a lot and if she was here now, she'd be proud of who you are."

Gwen smiled to her "Thank you Vivaldi."

"Do you live with your father?"

"Well...I use to. After my mother died, my dad drove himself into his work and ignored me. My aunt found out and took me to live with her and my uncle. I bet they're worried sick about where I am right now, well, except for my father."

Vivaldi frowned at this "How dare he! If we ever see his face, we shall have our guards take his head off immediately!"

Gwen shook her hands "No, no, it's okay. Please don't do that!" She looked at the rabbit plushie she was holding, finding her words. "I mean...I understand why he did what he did. He was heartbroken, he lost the one he loved, his wife. Yet...he failed to realize I was there as well! I was feeling exactly the same as he was! He didn't have to ignore me, he didn't have to lose himself in his work and forget about me, who was suffering just as much as he was!"

The blonde outsider sighed and rubbed the rabbit plushies ears "I just can't do anything right for my dad. I remember, there was a time when my dad would praise me for doing something right and he was happy...yet that time passed on, just like my mother."

Vivaldi looked to her with sympathy "Men don't understand a girls feelings at times, they have different ways of coping with things. He was coping in his own way, no it wasn't the right way to cope with things and it most certainly isn't your fault! You're wonderful just the way you are Gwen!"

Gwen looked up to her and smiled "Just like Angelica, you always know the right thing to say to help lift my spirits. Thanks again Vivaldi."

"We are here anytime you need us." She smiled warmly to her.

The brown eyed outsider pulled out her vial looking to see how far the liquid was. "Uh...still not enough." _Maybe if I go to visit that last roleholder, it might go up all the way_?_ Or maybe just staying here, or just retracing my steps will help. It said I had to interact with roleholders, it didn't say how many times for the same ones though._

Vivaldi burst out laughing "Oh our dear, you really are determined to go home. You must interact with more role holders in order to fill it up. It's going to take time, it won't just appear like that."

Gwen sighed, putting the vial back in her pocket.

"Who have you interacted with so far?" The Queen suddenly asked.

"The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, the Twins, The Marquis, The Cheshire Cat, The Caterpillar, The White Rabbit and You."

"Oh, so you still need to meet The Knight and the Clockmaker."

Gwen's eyes brightened "You actually have a Knight here? Where is he?"

Vivaldi frowned, looking upset "That we do not know. He is always getting himself lost and arrives very late!"

The blonde outsider's face deadpanned "Figures...I should have known. Knights and princes have a habit of doing that."

The Queen looked to the outsider questionly.

Gwen got up and sighed "Well, let me go find him then."

"It would just be easier to go to the clock tower and meet the boring clockmaker."

The blonde circus girl gave a nervous smile "Uh, no thanks. I'm okay with finding a lost knight."

Vivaldi raised an eyebrow as she watched the outsider leave her room.

* * *

Gwen walked down the hallway, not knowing where she was going, but determined to find this lost knight. Besides, the only way to find a lost person, is to get lost yourself.

She continued walking until she ended up in the garden and bumped into someone. She looked up to see it was a man with short brown hair, red eyes, and a red trenchcoat with a smile on his face. "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you, I'm looking for someone."

The man blinked his eyes, smile still on his face as he looked at her "Are you lost as well?"

Gwen's eyes widened a bit as a blush came to her cheeks "Are you the Knight?"

Suddenly, a sword was at her throat as he continued to smile "Are you a new role holder?"

"N-No. I'm Gwen, I'm an outsider as everyone likes to put it. I just wanted to meet you to hopefully help fill up my vial so I can go home."

He began to put his sword away, his smile neverfading. "Well~ Why didn't you say so~! Yes, I'm Ace, the Knight of hearts."

_Just what is up with this guy? He goes from warm to cold in a flash and his smile...it's creeping me out. It feels like he's hiding something. _"Well, know that that is out of the way, I should be going to see Vivaldi again."

Just as she went to walk away, the Knight grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "I've found my lost princess~! Don't I deserve an award?"

Gwen's face became bright red as her heart beat fast "W-What? N-no way! You were the one who was lost and I found you! And just who are you calling Princess?"

Just as Ace was about to put his head to her chest, bullets flew by as he quickly grabbed her and jumped out of the way of them. "Awww~ Peter-san, you almost hit me and Gwen. Did you miss me that much?"

"Get your filthy hands off of my Gwen!" Peter yelled, glaring at the Knight.

"But Peter-san, I was just about to get my award from her for finding her~!"

The White Rabbit shot his gun again as Ace put Gwen over his shoulder and he avoided the bullets again. It kept going on like this for a minute or so until Ace pulled out his sword and began fighting Peter with it.

Gwen stood there debeating if she should leave or stay here. The only roleholder left know was the clockmaker. She bit her lip, gripped her hands and took in a breath to help calm herself. _Might as well get it over with. You can do this Gwen, just go and visit very quickly then you never have to see them ever again!_

_"_If you two are going to keep fighting each other for no good reason, I'm going to leave then for a good reason." The blonde outsider began to walk out of the garden.

"Gwen! But where are you going?" Peter asked worriedly.

"To visit the clockmaker! They're the roleholder I have to meet."

"But Gwen, are you sure you want to go alone? I can come with!"

"Awww~ but I want to go with Gwen to see Julius!"

"No! I'll be fine on my own, I don't need a man to protect me!"

Peter looked to her with concerned eyes "But G-"

Gwen turned to give Peter a reassuring smile "I'll return here soon okay. Please, just listen to me." She continued walking on, away from the castle.

Ace looked to Peter confused "Her smile tells me something else. She looked rather nervous, what is she afraid of?"

Peter's gun turned back into his pocketwatch as he held his hand to his 'heart' and looked at the spot where Gwen left in worry.

* * *

**Cliffhanger has arrived~! Sorry I haven't updated for 2 months, my class have ended and I now have some free time to update.****I haven't read the books for a while, so I'm sorry if the characters are a bit werid of anything. I tried to write them to the best I remember their personalities.**

So in this chapter we have learned a little more about Gwen's past and her phobia of clocks shows more. (Prayer circle for Gwen in the next chapter!)

**Also, each other characters represent a part of Gwen or something she has been through. The way I write them will be a bit different, but not by much. I write them because on what they represent for her.**

Examples:

Peter: Represents what Gwen truly thinks of Love and how she wants someone to love her.

Vivaldi: Reminds Gwen of her best friend Angelica.

Ace: Represents how Gwen tries to keep a smile on no matter how tought the situation. He also represents how she thinks of princes/knights now: idiots who get lost easily.

**Adding the others Gwen has encountered so far because I forgot to do this for them:**

Nightmare: Represents how easily she gets sick, how she acts childish hanging onto a part of her childhood though she has responsibilities.

Gowland: Represents how though you may be terrible at something, you don't give up and keep going for it until you succeed!

Boris: Represents her love for cats.

Blood: Represents how she doesn't want to be a boring person to fear of losing people because of it. She does everything from dressing in crazy costumes to joining the circus to be interesting.

Dee and Dum: Represents how she likes to live in the moment and be spontaneous.

Elliot: Represents her loyalty for the people she cares about. He also represents her good and her bad side.

Whatever shall **Julius** represent for Gwen? How will Gwen's meeting with Julius go? Find out in the next chapter~! :) Thanks for reading and the faves everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting with the Clockmaker

Replies to Reviews:

_VampireSiren: _Awww, thank you so much! Very glad to hear that. Well, you're almost right on that.

_Allora22701: _Thank you so much! I thought it would fit the story better if the roleholders represented little parts about her (Whether her personality, desires, or so on.) Besides, it's her game after all XD. And you're right, knight's are way cool!

* * *

**My World Would be a Wonderland**

**Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond no kuni no Alice Fanfiction**

**Chapter 6: Meeting with the Clockmaker**

**BOOK OF HEART**

* * *

_Breath...just breath Gwen. All you have to do is meet this person and then you don't have to ever come back to this place._

The nervous outsider was just arriving at the clock tower, trying to assure herself the sooner she could get this terrible task over with, the better. All she had to do was make it alive inside to the tower, find the roleholder, say hi, then hightail it out of there as quick as she could.

She stopped at the gates, taking in the view of the clock tower as she quickly turned away from it. Her heart was beginning to race a bit. _Or Maybe just interacting with the other roleholders would be just fine. _She took out her vial from her pocket and examined it. The vial with a heart on the lid looked like it had 1/3 of a tsp in it, nothing more.

Gwen didn't dare to look back to the clock tower with a clock on it. She gulped and gave a bright smile. _Alright, it's settled. I don't have to enter the clock tower and meet the clockmaker. I can get by just interacting with the others._

...

She let out a sigh, debating with her body and herself. Turn around and face the clockmaker to possibly get back home quicker, or run away and interact with lovely dovey crazy roleholders possibly keeping you here longer?

...

Gwen took in a breath, tightening her fists and began yelling out a battle cry as she ran towards the clock tower. She forced herself to run up the stairs all the way to the top where she came to a door. The blonde outsider stopped in her tracks, looking at the door.

_Alright Gwen, the moment has arrived. Just grab the doorknob, quickly open the door, say hello to the person, then slam the door shut!_

Her heartbeat began to race a little faster, nervousness and fear trying to take command of her. She slowly put her hand to the doorknob, trying to be cautious. She then slowly began to open the door, taking in a breath and preparing for what awaited inside.

There was a man with long dark-blue hair tied in a ponytail with blue eyes. He was wearing a long black coat with gold bronze designs, black pants, a dark yellow vest, a clock earring and a clock tie. He was holding a wrench and looked up at her as he stopped working on a clock.

Gwen felt her stomach and heart drop along with the fear and nervousness take over as she looked directly at the stoic clockmaker. She tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

"Who's there? Get out of here!" The clockmaker yelled coldly.

The brown eyed outsider tried to move, but her body was frozen in place as she spotted the clocks he wore and all the ones covered on his desk. Her heart beat raced and she could feel her hands getting sweaty.

"Whats wrong with you? I said get out of here!" The cold man yelled again.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

The horrible sound rang in her ears over and over again as she began to feel dizzy and found it difficult to breath. Everything in the room began to spin as it all faded to black.

_Mommy..._

* * *

"Gwendolyn! Hey, Gwendolyn!"

"Mother?"

The blonde circus girl opened her eyes to find herself back in the purple, green, blue and black surroundings of the dream world again. She wiped her eyes to find Nightmare looking at her.

A frown came to her face, _oh it's only Nightmare. __Wait a minute, when did I fall asleep? Last thing I remember, I was... _She paused as an image of all the clocks and the clockmaker entered her mind.

She jolted up, her eyes wide with fear as she looked to the incubus. "No, don't tell me I'm still there!"

Nightmare looked down at her with a sad smile "Okay then, you're not there anymore."

"Liar!" Gwen glared at him as she felt herself shiver.

Suddenly the dream land began to shift as Gwen caught on to what it meant. "No, please Nightmare! I don't want to wake up, I don't want to face that again!" Tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

Nightmare frowned and looked to her sympathtically "I'm sorry Gwen..."

* * *

"Nooooooooooo!" Gwen opened her eyes, jolting up as she found herself in the clockmakers room. She jolted up and looked to see the clockmaker working on his clocks.

Her eyes were wide as she looked to him. He glanced up to her with a stoic expression "Oh, you're finally up. Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

The blonde outsider looked to him before looking at the door. "I-I came to s-say H-Hi..." Her voice was shaky, but at least she could speak.

The clockmaker sighed "Leave me alone to my work, I don't have anytime for this."

"I-It looks like you have p-Plenty of time to me..." She kept trying to focus keeping eye contact with him and avoiding to look at the clocks.

His stoic expression remained as he went back to work on the clock. Gwen felt her heart tug a little as she bolted up. "Oh...I see how it is." The clockmaker raised an eyebrow to her, remaining silent. "Even being away from home, it's not that different here after all."

A memory came to her mind of her father, a clockmaker, locking himself away in his room with clocks. He didn't bother anyone and he didn't want anyone to bother him, just leave him alone to his work.

"You speak as if you're an outsider?"

The blonde circus girl swallowed and looked him in the eyes again. "Y-Yes, I am. I only came to say hello to you so my vial could hopefully fill up faster and I could get out of here soon."

"Vial? So you drank the potion." Gwen nodded in reply to him. "Was it that rabbit who brought you here?" Another nod in reply. The stoic clockmakershook his head. "Not again..."

"Again? What do you mean again? He's done this before?" Gwen's eyes widdened again as she realized who he must be talking about. Her favorite storybook about Wonderland with the protaginast being a girl called Alice Liddell. Could it actually be auntie? She cleared her throat "Was the girl's name Alice Liddell?"

"Yes...do you know her?"

The blonde outsider smiled "If it's the same one I'm thinking, she's my aunt. She has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She likes cute things and is independent like myself."

"Sounds about right." His eyes widened a bit "So she's your aunt?"

Gwen looked down with a sad smile "Yes. She must be worried sick about me along with uncle. See, my mother died when I was 13 and my father, who is a clockmaker like you and that you seem to remind me of, was heartbroken over it. He locked himself away in his room and doesn't like anyone to disturb him."

"Should I take offense to this?"

The blonde outsider shifted her eyes as she began to walk to the door. "Sorry, I have to leave now. This is the longest I've been around clocks for and I don't want to faint again."

Julius' folded his arms "Don't tell me you're afraid of clocks?"

Gwen stopped at the door, not daring to look back. "Terrified actually. I can't stand them. I had to force myself to come here and stop avoiding it."

"If so, then leave this place, it isn't fit for you."

"That's exactly what I intend to do Mr. Clockmaker. Goodbye." She opened the door then shut it behind her.

"Troublesome girl..." She heard him mumble before it became quiet again except for the sound of the clocks in his room ticking away.

Gwen stood there for a minute as memories began to flood her mind. She always enjoyed going to her father's clockshop, looking at all the different clocks and hearing them tic away. All the different chims and noises they would make. That all ended when her mother died. Since that time, she began to develop a phobia and dislike for the timekeepers.

She wanted nothing to do with them, nothing at all. They were always laughing in her face, carrying on like nothing happened. She wanted to break them, get rid of them for doing so.

The blonde outsider tightened her fist as she began to move her feet, sprinting down the stairs, eager to get away from this place. She stopped outside the entrance to the tower, giving it one last glance as she began to walk away.

_I'm sorry Mother..._

* * *

**And this is the end of the intro chapters~! Woo! Sorry this chapter is short, Gwen refused to stay with the clocks any longer.**

I've been waiting to type up this chapter and read up on anxiety's and the **chronomentrophobia** Gwen has. I'm hopping I kept Julius in character and Gwen's phobia in line. **Yes her father is a clockmaker**, it just makes it worse on her phobia. Have any idea what is the main cause of her phobia? I'm hinting a little a it. If you don't know yet, it will for sure to revaled in the latter chapter's coming up.

**Who should Gwen visit in the next chapter? Should anything special happen? If you have any ideas, I'll be glad to hear them and see what I can do. :)**

**Also, I will be putting up a poll soon once more chapters are up on who you think Gwen should end up with in this story (keep it in the Heart world though)** Thanks again everyone~!

P.S: **Julius** represents Gwen's desire for broken hearts to be fixed and there to be more time (To metaphorically put it in wonderland terms: For life to continue.) He also reminds her of her father at times.


	7. Chapter 7: Giving into the Game

Hello readers. Sorry I haven't updated this for a while. Been having things going on. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and thanks for reading!

P.S: I've decided to add some elements from the actual wonderland book to this fanfic. So a little combo of stuff from the game and the book.

\- Tea and Weirdness

* * *

**My World Would be a Wonderland**

**Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond no kuni no Alice Fanfiction**

**Chapter 7: Giving into the Game**

**BOOK OF HEART**

* * *

Gwen ended up back in the castle of Hearts as Vivaldi was in the middle of a trial. Peter, who was standing by her side calling the names of the accussed, noticed the uneasy look on the blonde outsider's face.

_Has she found out the truth?_

"Gwen!" He ran over to her, eyes wide with worry. "Are you okay?"

The Queen paused the trial, looking to the outsider with concern as well.

Gwen was shaking and avioded their gazes. "Yeah, I just- I need some sleep."

Vivaldi and Peter exchanged looks of worry as the Queen spoke "Very well. Peter take her to her room. We shall finish up with this trial later."

The Rabbit puts his arm around Gwen, afraid she might fall to pieces before him, as he helped her to her room. He started kicking himself for not going along with her.

"Gwen...what happened?" He already knew why the reason why, but couldn't let her know.

The blonde outsider stayed quiet for a moment, trying to gather all her thoughts together. "I don't want to talk about it."

"If you say so my dear." Peter replied sadly.

They finally reached her room as she opened the door, still avoiding the rabbit's gaze. He was going to follow her inside her room to keep her company but she stopped him.

"No Peter, I want to be by myself for now." Her voice was soft unlike how it normally would have been.

His ears drooped down and his eyes were sad. Gwen couldn't help but feel guilty for making him reduce to that look. She knew he was trying to help comfort her but she wanted to be by herself to gather her thoughts.

As she began to close the door, Peter quickly put his hand out to stop her. "At least tell me what happened with the clockmaker? Did he do anything bad to you? I'll shoot him for it."

Gwen finally looked up into his eyes, giving him a sad smile. "No, he did nothing. He was exactly the same person as I imagined him to be."

She continued to try and close the door as Peter continued to stop her. "But Gwen-"

"Sorry Peter, I just- I don't like clocks. That's all." He finally pulled his hand away, allowing her to close the door.

Vivaldi came around the corner from where she listened to the conversation and looked to her prime minister. "So it's true then? She has a fear of clocks."

The White Rabbit nodded his head, his voice becoming dead serious. "Yes it is."

"We can't imagine what would happen if she was to find out the truth about us. Would she hate us or run from us?"

"She won't find out the truth, we will just have to keep her from discovering it." The Queen nodded agreeing with him.

* * *

Gwen plopped down onto her bed, cuddling her pillow as she looked up to the ceiling. It wasn't even nighttime outside yet but she wanted to lay down and spend some time by herself.

Her previous encounter with Julius and his timekeepers left her feeling uneasy. She just wanted to forget about it, to forget about all her troubles back in her world. All the heartache that came with it.

_"Then play the game if that is what you so desire."_

She shook her head, trying to shake those thoughts and the voice along with it away. Why would she think such a thing? Especially after spending most of her time wanting to go back home. She couldn't forget...but she wanted to.

_"Give into the game."_

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she cuddled her knees. "But if I forget, how will I be able to protect myself from it all happening again?"

_"Trust in your heart Gwen."_

Her voice was filled with sobs "How?"

_"Play the game. All your heartache will be healed in time."_

She gave a confused look "What do you mean by that?"

There was silence for a few moments and she could have sworn she felt someone smirk as the voice didn't answer back. She put her head back down on her pillow, deciding to give in to sleep and the game.

* * *

Sorry this one is short. This is the chapter where Gwen begans to slowly give in to playing the game as she begans to forget about her own world and the troubles in it.

This is also where it's shown the Roleholders of Wonderland are realizing Gwen's fear of clocks and what they will do to keep her from the truth to protect not only her but themselves as well.

**If you haven't yet, be sure to vote for who you would like Gwen to end up with on the poll at my profile page**. Thanks and see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: The Game Begins!

**Sorry for not updating on this for a year. Oops. I got caught up in work and school but felt I should start back up with writing stories again. So I will try to update A.S.A.P! Thank you everyone!**

**I also got the votes in for who's the lucky one to win Gwen. The winner is NIGHTMARE! :D**

**\- Teaandweirdness**

**My World would be a Wonderland**

**Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond/no kuni no alice Fanfiction**

**Chapter 8: The Game Beings**

**BOOK OF HEART**

* * *

It was late at night when Alice Liddell and her husband arrived back to their home. When they walked in everything looked exactly like it was when they left. Except it was quiet…too quiet.

"Gwen, are you home?" Alice called out to her niece.

No reply.

She looked to her husband with worried eyes. "She's probably doing overtime at the circus again."

Alice took that into consideration as she began walking upstairs to Gwen's room. There was a familiar feeling surrounding her and she was hoping it was wrong. She found a note on the door that read:

"Dearest Alice,

I've taken dear Gwen to Wonderland where she can be happy. No need to worry about her. We will take good care of your niece. After all, you know how the game works.

P.W"

The paper crumbled as Alice's fist strangled it. Her body was shaking with anger over them kidnapping her niece and concern for her niece being in Wonderland. She knew how much her niece enjoyed the story based on it, but how would she deal with all of the roleholders after her? Especially the truth Wonderland held. The dark truth.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!"

Alice marched down the stairs as her husband looked to her with concern. "Who are you talking about?"

"Old friends." She replied bitterly. "They took her with them to their place."

Alice's husband looked at her confused "Do you know where it is?"

A smile came to her face. "Yes I do, and I plan to get her back." A chuckle came from her lips. "Except honey, There is something I need to tell you about that Wonderland book."

He looked to her with a raised eyebrow waiting for his wife's explanation.

"It's true, all of it is true. I know because I was there." She bit her lip in shame. Now her niece had to go through what she went through. She must be in terrible pain like she was when she was first there.

Alice wanted to get her niece back, not because she didn't trust the roleholders to help her. She did trust them. The reason why was because after all that has happened to Gwen, and the pain she must be going through, she promised to comfort and love her niece for her sister.

Alice's husband looked at her shocked, but then nodded his head. He knew how much Alice cared about her niece. It was to the point where Gwen was like a daughter to them. "Well if you say so. How are we going to get her back then?"

"We are going to find a rabbit hole to jump in."

* * *

Swirls of blue, purple and green were surrounding Gwen as she began to enter Nightmare's dream realm again. She looked over to see the familiar incubus floating down towards her.

"Nice to see you again Gwendolyn. How are things going for you?" He smiled down at her, acting like nothing had happened.

The blonde outsider looked up at him with confusion on her face. Gwen wasn't sure how she was feeling. She felt like something was missing, a huge weight that was on her chest but seemed to disappear. _What was it again?_

As she tried to remember what she had forgotten, her head began to hurt. Nightmare could see her trying to fight his power, but she wanted to forget the pain. She gave into the game and it was his job to help her with it.

Gwen's head stopped hurting as she looked up to Nightmare and gave him an embarrassed smile. "Ah sorry I didn't answer your question. I'm good Nightmare. Hmmm…when was the last time I saw you?"

Oh no, not again. Nightmare looked to her as she tried thinking about it. The last time they had talked was when she was with Julius and had passed out from seeing all the clocks.

"It doesn't matter Gwendolyn. You're here right now." He gave off a bright smile as he spun around in the air. "This is my dream realm, anything is possible here. What would you like to do?"

"How about a picnic?"

"That sounds like fun."

Suddenly the surrounding changed as it became a green grass field with a blanket and picnic basket full of food. The sun was out and shining and birds chirped. It was exactly as Gwen had pictured it in her mind.

She looked around in awe "Wow Nightmare…this is amazing! Thank you!"

A blush came to the incubus' face as he suddenly started coughing up blood. The blonde outsider looked to him in concern. "Nightmare! You still haven't gone to the Doctor's to get that cured?"

He let out a chuckle as he wiped away the blood. "Yeah and no way I am going to!"

Gwen glared at him as she shook her head "What are we going to do with you?" It was quiet between them both for a moment before she spoke again. "So why can you only appear to me in my dreams? Are you in a different country or something?"

Nightmare nodded his head "Yeah, something like that. Until it is time for the move, I can only visit you in dreams. Those are the rules."

Gwen raised her eyebrow. "Move?"

"Yes. You'll find out about that when it happens. I'll be there to help you."

A bright smile came to Gwen's face. "You mean here as in here here. Not a dream?"

The incubus caterpillar felt his heart fill with joy over the bright look on her face. It felt nice to have someone happy to see him instead of running away in fear because of his role and name. "Yes and no. Once the move happens you will get to see me outside the dream realm, but you will also see me in your dreams as well. I'll always be in your dreams."

The circus girl outsider raised her eyebrows, catching his last comment there. She rolled her eyes then chuckled it off.

Nightmare looked to her in hurt. He thought that sounded pretty cool and he was proud of himself for being so suave. "Gwendolyn, how could you brush off my comment like that? You have to admit that was pretty good, wasn't it?"

Suddenly Nightmare began to feel chills go down his back as he read Gwen's thoughts. "That means when it happens, I can take you straight to the Doctor's and help you get better." He knew she was trying to help him, but he didn't want to go to a hospital.

He looked to her shivering and tears falling from his eyes. "No, no, no! I don't wanna go! Don't make me go Gwen!" A chord was struck in Nightmare as he remembered her saying something similar to him when she begged him to stop her from waking back up to the clocks. He knew this was exactly how she felt when he didn't help her.

The outsider sighed and grabbed his pale hand unconsciously. The incubus was shocked by this as he looked to her hand holding his. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you alone to face it. I'll be there to help you face your fear, okay."

His heart skipped a beat at what she said. She truly cared for him and his health. It felt nice to have a friend there for him, especially someone he could relate with a little. He wished he could help her with her phobia of clocks, but the truth would hurt them both. He didn't want to lose her because of it, none of the roleholders would once they came to love her.

Nightmare suddenly spoke up "I'm sorry Gwendolyn."

She looked to him confused "About what?"

He paused before continuing "Nothing. How about we have that picnic now?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Gwen woke up in her bedroom at Heart Castle. She looked around the familiar red heart room as her eyes landed on a white rabbit sleeping next to her. She blinked her eyes fuzzily, trying to think of why a white rabbit would be there.

She picked up the rabbit examining it closer. It was tiny, white, fluffy, dressed in a waistcoat similar to Peter's and little glasses on. It looked like Peter in rabbit form.

The rabbit's eyes began to open as it's red ones looked into Gwen's brown eyes. A bright smile came to it's face. "Good morning my dear Gwen!" It spoke in a high pitch voice.

She put the rabbit down and stared at it in disbelief. "A white rabbit is talking to me. Am I still dreaming?" She looked around the room then realization hit her. "P-Peter is that you?"

He looked to her proudly "Yes my dear, it is I."

She blinked her brown eyes "But how can it be? You're not a ma- I mean you're a rabbi- You're so small- I mean…you know what I mean!"

A bright smile was on Peter's face "I'm fluffy! Aren't I cute to you Gwen?" His eyes shined at her.

She picked him up and began petting him. "Bun bun! Oh this reminds me of the one time I found this white rabbit and it came up to me and let me pet it. I can't believe you can do this Peter. It's really cool."

"Anytime you want me like this, I can do for you my dear Gwen!"

"I do have one question though Peter."

"Yes my dear?"

"What are you doing in my room sleeping in my bed?"

"I thought you could use some company, maybe snuggle up to me. You looked lonely. I was worried about you after what happened."

"What happened?" She looked to him in confusion. Gwen began to feel her head hurt again as her mind went blank. She looked up to see bunny Peter look to her in worry. "Sorry. What were we talking about?"

The outsider took him into her arms as she ran to look outside the window. There was a wonderful view of the rose garden from her room. "Well…I need to get ready for today. Sorry bun bun Peter, but I need you to leave so I can get dressed."

She opened the door and set him down carefully outside it. He looked at the door she closed in wonder. So Nightmare was right. He said Gwen had decided to give into the game and to forget her pain. There was a chance she was going to stay. He wanted to jump up with joy. All he wanted was for her to be by his side and happy. Peter turned back into his original form.

After a few minutes, Gwen came out dressed in her usual circus outfit. She looked to Peter, surprised to see him back to his human form.

"What are you going to do today my dear?" Peter asked curiously.

Gwen looked around thinking. "I'm not quite sure. I was kind of expecting the vial to be filled by now and be on my way home. I wasn't expecting it to take this long."

"How about we spend time with each other my love? We can have tea in the garden." Peter exclaimed happily.

"If you stop calling me love, then we have a deal." Gwen replied bitterly.

"But you are my love, love!"

Gwen began walking away from him, not wanting to deal with it anymore. Peter began running after her "Gwen!"

Passing a corridor, a strange smell of something burning caught her attention. She then heard someone talking. "Please, Master Ace. You shouldn't be doing that here!"

Next thing she saw was Ace making a fire in the middle of the hall. Her brown eyes went wide. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The Knight turned to her with his usual bright smile "Aw, Gwen. You found me again. Care to join me? I was just about to cook some fish."

She shook her head. "NO! Who in their right mind would make a fire in the middle of a-…actually forget it. I can now see the reason why you get lost so easily. You've lost your MIND!"

Ace's smiled turned a little dark as her words hit a chord in him. Why did she keep calling him an idiot? She wasn't suppose to be thinking of a knight this way.

Peter glared at him "Stupid Knight." He looked to the maids who looked in fear "Clean this up and get back to work!"

"Aww~ Why do Gwen and Peter-san have to be so mean to me?"

The outsider shook her head at him. "A tea party sounds good. I think I'll go have it with the Mad Hatter and March Hare."

Peter looked to Gwen in shock. "But my dear, we can throw a better tea party then them. I insist, please stay!"

"Look, I know you both are in a rivalry over war, but I don't want to be a part of it. And I most certainly don't want to be around _this_ right now." She gave the mess Ace was making one last look as she continued to leave.

A bright thought suddenly came to Ace "Hey, Peter-san, Gwen, why don't we have a tea party competition between the Castle of Hearts and Hatter Mansion to see who can make throw the best tea party for Gwen?"

The White Rabbit and Gwen's eyes went wide. That was actually a brilliantly fun idea.

Vivaldi came in behind them in pure laughter "Ah yes, we think that is a splendid idea! We shall send a notice of invitation to the hatter! And we will win!"

Wide brown eyes looked back and forth between the happy residents of Heart castle. They were eager to prove themselves. But she could also tell, they wanted her to stay with them. They didn't want her leaving. A warm feeling of joy came to her as she smiled at this.

And for once since being her, just for a second, the thought of going home seemed to leave her mind.

* * *

Blood Dupre was in his office, working on paperwork when a knock suddenly came to the door. "Yes?"

Elliot walked in with a envelope in his hands and a smirk on his face. "We've received a declaration of a contest from the Queen. Seems she wants to put on a contest for Gwen to see which of us can throw the best tea party for her."

The Mad Hatter put down his pen and smirked. "Doesn't she know any better? She's not going to win."

* * *

**End of chapter 8. Sorry for updating after a long time. Let me know what you think of this latest chapter? My writing skills are a bit rusty. I'll try to update A.S.A.P! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Who's Tea Party is the Best?

**My World Would be a Wonderland  
Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond/no kuni no alice Fanfiction  
Chapter 9: Who's Tea Party is the best?**

**BOOK OF HEART**

You could just feel the lighting glare and heavy tension in the room as the members of the Hatter Mafia and the Castle looked at each other. Poor Gwendolyn was stuck in the middle of the table as Blood and Vivaldi kept speaking to each other in what sounded all formal and elegant, but hidden messages and threats behind it.

Elliot and the twins kept their eyes on Peter and Ace who were sharing equal glares except for the knight who just smiled away.

"What do you think of our tea party Gwen? Are you enjoying yourself?" The queen of hearts asked, holding her tea cup up.

"Hopefully the tea isn't lacking flavor for you as it is for me." Blood shot Vivaldi a quick look of challenge before looking back to Gwen.

The outsider came back from her thoughts. "Ah, well it's a bit tense here, but at least it's not lonely."

"What do you mean by that Sis?" Dee asked.

Gwen waved it off with a smile. "It's nothing important. Just something that happened when I was little. I tried throwing many tea parties when I was little and no one would show up."

They all looked to her with a sad look. The circus girl noticed and laughed it off. "But hey at least with the few I have been having here, I've enjoyed it. Both of your tea parties are far more elegant than the ones I tried to throw."

The Mafia boss looked to her with a smirk as he gently rested his chin on his hand "So who's tea party do you like better little lady? Surely mine since I know everything about tea."

Vivaldi gave a growl to him then looked to Gwen "We think your hat is on a little too tight Hatter. Let Gwen decide for herself. We know she will make the right choice." She gave a smirk, indicating the last part to be about herself.

All eyes on the outsider again, she looked to them with a raised eyebrow. "I think you both throw unique tea parties of your own and I like them both to be honest. As long as I have tea and people to enjoy it with, that's what I think makes it the best tea party of all."

"Does that mean you don't want to stay here in the castle then?" Peter suddenly asked her, eyes saddened.

"What does a tea party have to do with staying here?" The circus girl asked bluntly.

The queen let out a sigh as she put down her tea cup. "We wanted to see who's place you would choose as your place of residence."

Dee and Dum ran up to Gwen, giving her puppy dog eyes "Please choose us Gwen! We want our sis with us!"

"Don't touch Gwen with your dirty hands you brats!" Peter shouted, turing his pocketwatch into his gun.

Eillot took out his gun, pointing it at the white rabbit. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

This then caused Ace to take out his sword. "Awww~ no fighting without me. I wanna join in on this!"

Gwen sat at her place at the table watching the chaos between the blood thristy roleholders unfold. She gave an irriated sigh shaking her head. Why were they fighting over her? It bothered her when this happened.

Blood looked to Elliot "Put your gun away Elliot." The march hare did as ordered and put his weapon away.

A smirk came to Vivaldi's lips "You have an obident dog there. It's a good thing he obeys or else we would have his head."

As violent tension began to fill the room between the roleholders again, Gwen picked up her tea cup to take a sip but accidentally lost her grip as it spilled all over her circus clothes. The blonde let out a startled gasp which caught the attention of the others. "No, no! Why?"

Peter rushed to her side "Gwen dear, are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just..." She gave a frustrated look. "Now my clothes are going to get stained."

"Why should it matter? Besides, circus clothes are boring. You would look better in a pretty dress~!" Ace told her happily, arms behind his head.

Gwen stood up with her eyes narrowed "It matters to me! These clothes are valuable to me! It's the only piece I have left of my place back home. Not my actual home, but my place at the circus."

Her harsh yelling voice took the knight by surprise as he felt that dark feeling taking control inside him again. The rest of the roleholders looked to her curiously.

"Sis, why would you join a place like the circus?" Dum asked.

The outsider let out a breath to keep her anger under control. She began grabbing napkins off the table and tried quickly to clean it off. "What lengths would you go to to find a place where you belong? What would you do to keep the attention of others?"

They looked to her in thought, remaining silent.

"Well thats why I joined the circus, to find a place where I could belong and keep someone's attention. I enjoy putting on a performance for others and having them cheer me on." A small smile came to her lips. "I had a different set of family there and it made me feel complete." She looked up at Ace with a confident look. "So that's why it matters to me."

The young twins took her into a hug "We're sorry for calling you a circus freak before sis. We didn't know the circus meant that much to you."

Gwen smiled to them warmly, lightly petting their heads. "It's okay. Besides I told you before, calling me a circus freak doesn't affect me. I consider it a compliment."

The rest of the roleholders had a dark look in their eyes as their outsider talked about her fondness of the circus. Once the april season came around and the circus started up here in this world, would she have the same fondness for it? There was a darkness about it and the roleholder who ran it. They would have to work extra hard to keep her away from it when it was time for that.

For now their worry was on her finding out about the secret of their hearts and the truth they held. They knew about her phobia of clocks afterall.

Vivaldi spoke up, smiling to the outsider "Hopefully you come to find this place as another home. We would be glad to have you here."

Blood smirked giving a chuckle "Since the little lady her has choosen both of us, lets call it a tie. Though next time we will win for sure!"

As another tense argument started between the roleholders again, Gwen began to walk away to find the kitchen and clean the tea spill out of her dress. Walking around the maze of a rose garden the castle had, she began to hear a rustling sound in the bushes.

The blonde looked to it curiously, getting her fists ready for whatever was in there.

Suddenly a punk pink cat quickly bounced onto her as she punched him in the face. This caused him to take his hands to his hurt nose. "Ouch! Gwen, why did you do that?"

"Don't scare me like that Boris!" She yelled loudly.

The Cheshire cat grabbed her putting his hand over her mouth as two guard cards spotted them. "There he is!"

"Let's get out of here!" He exclaimed as Boris tugged Gwen along with him. The cards began shooting their gun at him, careful to avoid Gwen.

* * *

Boris and Gwen begin making their way to the amusement park for safety as the Cheshire cat carefully hides something from the outsider. Finally arriving at the colorful and loud amusement park he leads her to his room. "We'll be safe here for now."

The blonde looks around his room in curiosity. He has a shelf full of what appears to be a collection of his different kind of guns and a cat skull flag on his wall. He sure was a cat punk teenager.

The cat sat down on his bed and began licking at himself. This caused Gwen to raise an eyebrow "_Is he actually going to clean himself here?"_

Boris noticed and gave a bit of a chuckle "What's wrong Gwen? Never seen a cat do this before?"

The outsider shook her head "No, I have, but why are you cleaning yourself in front of me?"

Ah, so she still didn't know about it. A smirk came to his face "Well I am a cat after all."

She rolled her eyes and her eyes landed to his tail which presented itself as if he was hurt. That was when she spotted a little trail of blood rolling down his back onto the top of his tail. This caused her to run to him and help. "Oh my gosh, Boris! You're hurt!"

* * *

**I was finally able to update for this month. What did you think of this chapter? Please leave comments below so I can know. I really appreciate the feedback!**

**Also if you have any ideas you want to see happen in chapters, feel free to suggest them.** **I'm always willing to take ideas into chapters.**

**I'll update as soon as I can again. See you in the next chapter~! **

**\- Jamie**


End file.
